Bittersweet Lemmon
by Radika Sundari
Summary: 30 escenas eróticas variadas e independientes aunque en un mismo universo y línea temporal. Los principales protagonistas son los Caballeros Dorados aunque también aparecen otros personajes. AU, YAOI, DRAMA. Drabbles de entre 100 y 500 palabras
1. 1

Declaración: Ss y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Historia sin fines de lucro.

Advertencias generales: Historia sólo para adultos, Yaoi, lemmon, historia parcialmente censurada para no infringir las normas de la página, rape, drogas, violencia.

1 – Aprovechar – Camus y Aioria

No habían planeado aquello, ni falta que hizo. Sólo beber mucho y a solas era suficiente para que aquello terminara pasando. Camus se negaba sistemáticamente a preocuparse por el día siguiente, aquellas manos y aquella boca se sentían bien y eso bastaba. Si hubiera cerrado los ojos habría sido capaz de imaginarse a cualquiera; pero tampoco le era necesario, su compañero era atractivo y recrearse en su cuerpo lo excitaba; no iba a desaprovechar esa imagen.

Aioria por su parte estaba tan ebrio que no se daba cuenta de con quién estaba haciendo el amor. Si alguien le hubiera dicho esa mañana que iba a terminar acostándose con Camus –al que no soportaba– se habría reído por horas. Y sin embargo había aceptado beber a solas con él cuando nadie más llegó a la reunión del trabajo, el destino tenía sus propias formas de manifestarse.


	2. 2-3-4

**Advertencias:**

Tres drabbles diferentes. Lemmon. Sadomasoquismo. Yaoi. Historia parcialmente censurada.

2 – Mayoría – Shura y Death Mask

La mayoría de sus encuentros con aquel sujeto eran iguales. Un saludo extraordinariamente frío al entrar al hotel y luego una mezcla de violencia, seducción y placer. Atado a la cabecera de la cama, Shura miró a su compañero encender una vela; aquel era un elemento nuevo, si bien siempre había dolor en sus salvajes acoplamientos, jamás había sido hecho así, deliberadamente.

El italiano por su parte sentía un poderío indescriptible, su compañero era serio, recto, a veces parecía aburrido… durante su primera vez juntos –ahora lejana– había sido intencionalmente rudo para darle una lección, se había llevado una sorpresa al no sentirlo retraerse, sino entregarse. Desde entonces habían repetido muchas veces aquel ataque cuerpo a cuerpo y él dejaba que sus perversiones fueran escalando. No era la primera vez que lo ataba, pero sería la primera vez que utilizaría la cera caliente para hacerlo gritar. Había fantaseado con aquello por días, preguntándose si Shura lo permitiría o si tendría que forzarlo.

Desde su posición, el español se preguntaba lo mismo. A pesar de la ausencia de palabras entre ellos había llegado a conocer bien al otro y sabía que no había forma de detenerlo. Estaba bien atado y no podría soltarse solo, así que o bien buscaba disfrutar de aquello o lo convertía en una violación declarada.

El primer chorro de cera sobre su abdomen le dio la respuesta, pues su grito de dolor fue sofocado y su excitación no disminuyó. Se dijo que debió saberlo, que era así, siempre había sido un masoquista sólo que no se había dado cuenta. Contrariado por su nueva identidad no ocultó un jadeo de placer cuando una nueva ración de cera quemó su pecho. La noche era joven, tendría mucho tiempo para acostumbrarse a aquel dolor dentro de sí.

3 – Hielo – Aioria y Mu

Aquel muchacho le gustaba, le gustaba muchísimo, Aioria no podía creer que por fin hubiera logrado avanzar con él hasta ese punto. Tenían viéndose de manera informal un par de meses, pero aquella era la primera vez que intimaban. A pesar de tener años de experiencia, se sentía sumamente nervioso, le sudaban las manos y estaba actuando demasiado deprisa.

Mu por su parte solamente pensaba en que la cama estaba demasiado fría. Apenas había sentido su cuerpo desnudo contra la cama se había incomodado, el ambiente mismo estaba helando y deseaba cubrirse con una gruesa manta. El calor de Aioria no se le estaba contagiando, estaba demasiado húmedo de sudor como para resultar acogedor. Se forzó a pensar que quizá por eso se sentía tan incómodo y tan poco emocionado, trató de concentrarse.

Sin embargo el griego actuaba con demasiada prisa y Mu tuvo que concentrarse en lo helado de la sábana para no quejarse por el dolor. Sabía que tenía que hablar, pedirle ir más despacio o algo así, pero no se atrevió; se limitó a apretar los dientes y aguardar a que acabara, por suerte para él, Aioria estaba tan fuera de sí que no tardó mucho.

Mu le concedió media hora antes de retirarse, además necesitaba ese tiempo para que las piernas dejaran de temblarle. Se despidió más bien fríamente y se fue decidido a no volver a salir con él. Aioria sufrió durante las semanas de llamadas sin contestar, hasta que por fin se hizo a la idea de que había actuado como un idiota apresurado y que no había vuelta atrás, estuvo bebiendo por días, recordando aquella única noche.

4 – Obra – Camus y Afrodita

–Soy activo.

Fue lo primero que le aclaró el hombre cuando Camus le invitó una cerveza. El francés tuvo que hacer una mueca, no le importaba si lo era o no; pero le disgustaba que se lo lanzara así, tan directa e inapropiadamente. Luego se calmó y pensó que era normal, pues su apariencia era bastante equívoca, debido al maquillaje y la ropa andrógina.

–No me molesta.

Camus no se consideraba pasivo, le gustaba la variedad y aquella noche necesitaba compañía, de quien fuera, si tenía la suerte de que aquella persona –la más bonita del bar– se fuera con él no le importaba estar abajo.

–Ven, vamos a bailar.

El rubio lo arrastró hacia la pista, estaba repleta y se vieron forzados a pegar sus cuerpos, aunque también se rozaban con las otras personas allí. Había poca luz y el humo de cigarro estaba condensado y dificultaba mirar a lo lejos; aun así Camus se sorprendió cuando sintió algo duro en su espalda.

–Te daré una probada ahora – le susurró el mayor al oído – no te preocupes, tengo un condón.

Camus no podía creerlo, jamás le había pasado algo así, sin embargo no se resistió, utilizó su chamarra para tapar parte de su cadera y sintió al otro deslizarse dentro de él. En la obscuridad podía parecer que bailaban, aunque en realidad a nadie le importaba. De pronto, el mayor se retiró.

–Ven, vamos al baño, quiero hacèrtelo como se debe.

El francés tembló, era demasiado, era… justo lo que necesitaba esa noche. Arregló con prisa sus ropas y se dejó guiar por aquel extraño, no le importaba su nombre, ni ninguna otra cosa, lo único que necesitaba era que continuara con aquel acto, que le regalara el milagro y obra de su cuerpo.


	3. 5-6-7

**Advertencias:** Tres drabbles diferentes. Lemmon. Yaoi. Historia sólo para adultos.

.

5 – Salitre – Ikki y Hyoga – 499 palabras

Ambos estaban castigados, se habían peleado uno contra el otro aquella mañana en la escuela porque una de sus compañeras había insinuado que había algo entre ellos. Hyoga pensaba que habían debido atacarse al otro porque no podían atacarla a ella, pues era una chica. Ikki sabía que habían recurrido a la violencia para paliar el estrés que llevaban dentro.

Sí, había algo entre ellos. Sí, era de naturaleza romántica, pero No, no mantenían relaciones sexuales. ¿La razón?, que ambos eran vírgenes y no sabían bien cómo hacerlo. Eso y que ambos eran demasiado orgullosos como para aceptar poner el culo.

Ikki rumiaba sobre ello mientras trazaba un desagradable dibujo sobre la banca con la punta de la pluma. No entendía por qué Hyoga se negaba tanto, siempre se había dejado guiar cuando se refería a su relación. Había sido él –Ikki– quien diera el primer paso, quien forzara un beso, el que declarara que iba a repetirse y quien forzaba todos los encuentros. Se habían tocado mutuamente varias veces, pero cuando había intentado tocarle el trasero Hyoga lo había apartado de mala manera y le había espetado en plena cara:

–Yo no soy una chica.

No habían avanzado nada desde entonces, tampoco habían terminado su relación, lo que ya era algo; pero Ikki comenzaba a perder la paciencia. ¡Demonios!, él sabía que no era ninguna chica, le había visto bien de cerca el miembro para estar seguro, igual quería penetrarlo, lo necesitaba.

Pelearse lo había calmado un poco, pero ahora estaban a solas y la escuela estaba prácticamente vacía; las ganas se lo estaban comiendo.

–Hyoga…

El aludido también le estaba mirando, podía leer prácticamente lo que pasaba por la cabeza del otro, mas eso no cambiaba su decisión. Ikki era un cabrón, eso él lo sabía de sobra. Y no iba a dejar que abusara de él, estaba dispuesto a darlo todo… tan pronto como hubiese tomado todo de Ikki.

Espoleado por la forma en que le miraba, el ruso se puso de pie y fue a su encuentro. El beso fue justamente intenso y exigente, la ropa no tardó en desaparecer, a penas y fueron lo suficientemente conscientes para trabar la puerta con seguro.

Ikki estaba a mil, iba a tenerlo, por fin iba a… sus pensamientos se revolucionaron cuando sintió una mano ajena apartar una de sus nalgas y colarse en su intimidad.

–Oye, ¿pero qué…?

Hyoga no lo dejó terminar, introdujo su dedo sin miramientos y masajeó. Había leído tanto como pudo encontrar en línea y buscó una protuberancia redondeada dentro del cuerpo ajeno. Ikki sintió la necesidad de eyacular en ese mismo momento, se le nublaron los ojos y se tambaleó; su cuerpo se cubrió de sudor y sus labios se perlaron de salitre. Se aferró a los hombros ajenos y lo dejó seguir, aquello se sentía demasiado bien.

El rubio sonrió aliviado, si Ikki aceptaba aquello él podría hacerlo también y entonces ambos conocerían la feliz dicha de pertenecer a alguien más.

.

6 – Acoso – Camus y Milo – 226 palabras

Milo lo había estado acosando por meses, le llamaba sin motivo, tratando de contarle historias supuestamente graciosas; iba a su casa sin invitación para llevarle algún regalo absurdo, lo acorralaba en plena calle y forzaba un beso o una caricia.

Camus había estado molesto al principio, después pasó a estar asustado. Había expresado su negativa muchas veces, primero de manera amable, luego irritada y finalmente violenta. No había servido de nada. Se sentía atrapado y espantado, si bien el griego jamás le había contestado las agresiones tampoco se daba por vencido y cada vez que lo acorralaba le demostraba su supremacía física.

Milo no se consideraba un acosador, sabía que era una molestia, mas se excusaba alegando que estaba enamorado. Una parte de él, loca y descontrolada, estaba segura de que Camus lo amaba también, pero que no había terminado de aceptarlo por miedo.

Ciertamente Camus tenía miedo, aunque no a lo que Milo creía. Desesperado, se decidió a dormir con él, esperando que de esa forma se le quitara el deseo y lo dejara en paz. Se equivocó, Milo se enamoró aun más al conocer su cuerpo y redobló sus esfuerzos porque esa única noche se repitiera.

Al final, Camus tuvo que acudir a la policía y con una orden de restricción entre las manos, Milo por fin pudo convencerse de que había sido rechazado.

.

7 – Ilusión – Shion y Aioria – 319 palabras

En la tenue luz del bar, Aioria había tenido la momentánea ilusión de que aquel era Mu. Se le parecía en el color del cabello, la altura y la complexión, sin embargo los ojos eran diferentes, dorados y brillantes. Se decepcionó profundamente, pero luego se dio cuenta de que la sonrisa en la cara del extraño era real. Aquel era un bar gay y aquel sujeto lo estaba invitando con su mirada.

Aioria pensó que no importaba, sería sólo cosa de una noche, le ayudaría a olvidar la mala experiencia. Se acercó al otro y con un desplante de valor le acomodó el cabello tras la oreja. Shion sonrió, aquel hombre le gustaba, alto y atrevido, era lo único que pedía de la noche.

Le hizo una invitación con la cabeza y abandonaron el lugar simultáneamente, había un hotel a unas pocas cuadras y necesitaban aclarar los términos.

–¿Puedo penetrarte? – le soltó Aioria mientras le acariciaba el brazo.

–Sí, siempre y cuando utilices condón – Shion le sonrió con soltura, pero con firmeza, aclarando su inflexibilidad sobre aquel punto. Aioria asintió, eso estaba bien.

En cuanto subieron a la habitación cada uno se desnudó a sí mismo, con lentitud y provocación. Aioria se sorprendió de lo tranquilo y controlado que estaba a pesar de que la excitación era fuerte, se dio cuenta que era porque aquel no era Mu, con él había estado tan nervioso y torpe porque lo quería. En cambio al extraño de aquella noche no, y por eso pudo hacer su trabajo extraordinariamente bien; las tres veces utilizaron preservativo y Shion se fue hasta que llegó la mañana.

Recostado en la cama del hotel Aioria pensaba que era una lástima que sus emociones lo debilitaran en lugar de fortalecerlo, también lamentaba haber estado pensando en Mu, que había sido tan cruel con él; en lugar de hacerlo en el agradable extraño que le había regalado tanto placer.


	4. 8-9-10

**Advertencias:** Tres drabbles diferentes. Lemmon. Yaoi. Historia sólo para adultos.

.

 **8 – Extraviado – Shion y Dohko**

–Llegas tarde –fue el escueto saludo que le dirigió Dohko a Shion cuando éste atravesó la puerta del departamento que compartían.

–Más bien llego temprano –se rió– a penas son las seis de la mañana…

Dohko frunció los labios, herido y molesto a partes iguales.

–¿Dónde pasaste la noche?

–No estaba extraviado, eso te lo aseguro –se burló Shion, molesto –. Dohko, ¿a qué viene este interrogatorio? Tú y yo tenemos una relación abierta, permíteme que te lo recuerde, y dudo que realmente quieras que te explique qué estaba haciendo anoche.

El chino bajó la cabeza, era verdad; él no quería una jodida relación abierta, no quería dormir con otras personas ni que Shion lo hiciera, pero éste no le daba opción. Desde el principio se lo había dicho: 'Yo no creo que una sola persona pueda llenar las necesidades de otra'. Sí, el rubio tenía ideas extrañas y ultramodernas sobre las relaciones interpersonales, Dohko odiaba esas ideas, pero si no las aceptaba entonces sería dejado de lado. Tenía que aguantar y tragarse el coraje.

Shion se sintió mal al verlo sufrir, no quería eso, no quería nada; sencillamente no podía acallar su instinto cuando tomaba lugar, no podía negarse al placer y al cortejo; no quería hacerlo. Pero tampoco había querido ver a Dohko así, tan destrozado. Se acercó a él y lo abrazó, se alegró de haberse bañado, era mejor oler a jabón barato que a sexo.

–Tranquilo, tranquilo, Dohko. Sabes que es a ti a quien quiero, que sin importar dónde o con quién esté un momento, siempre volveré a ti. No debes pasar esas noches solo, sabes que no tiene caso esperarme…

Con las primeras palabras Dohko se sintió consolado, con las siguientes le volvió la desolación. Shion no entendía nada, no comprendía el infierno que le hacía pasar, pero no era por maldad sino por ignorancia, por eso el chino buscó su boca y le arrancó la ropa. Porque en ese momento era suyo, aunque nunca fuera a serlo por completo

.

 **9 – Vanidad – Hades y Afrodita**

Afrodita estaba sentado en una de las esquinas del bar, el resto de la mesa estaba vacía. Fumaba y miraba con atención, aquel era –después de todo– su propio establecimiento; aunque nunca actuaba como propietario, se negaba a trabajar y fingía acudir como un cliente mientras vigilaba a sus empleados.

Sin invitación un hombre se sentó a su mesa, era un hombre muy alto, el cabello largo y profundamente negro, llevaba un traje hecho a medida y aunque no podía verla, Afrodita supo que debía llevar la pistola debajo del saco.

–¿Lo tienes, Afrodita?

El dueño apretó los párpados un momento, controlando el impulso de ser grosero. Aquello estaba mal, estaba totalmente mal, pero sabía que no podía hacer nada. Sacó el sobre de entre su propia ropa y lo colocó sobre la mesa. Hades, pues ese era su extorsionador, lo tomó sin demasiada expresión y lo hizo desaparecer bajo el saco.

–Quiero también otra cosa.

E hizo chocar la punta de sus pies debajo de la mesa. El sueco no pudo controlarse, hizo una mueca de desesperación y repulsión y le espetó:

–¿De nuevo?

Hades no se ofendió, se rio.

–Todas las veces que yo quiera.

Se levantó sin más y Afrodita se vio obligado a seguirlo, podía distinguir a los hombres de su enemigo desperdigados por todo el bar; si insultaba la vanidad de aquel hampón no dudaría en quemarlo todo. Lo guió al almacén y se sacó la ropa; cuando había invertido todo lo que tenía en aquel negocio no había esperado caer en las manos de la mafia, pero la ciudad era así y él no iba a darse por vencido por aquellos detalles.

Hades se precipitó dentro de aquel hermoso cuerpo, le gustaba el muchacho, incluso su desdén y su negativa le resultaban atractivos, seguro algún día lo haría aceptar sus intenciones y podría llevárselo de allí. Mientras tanto iba a seguir disfrutando aquellos encuentros forzados en el obscuro almacén.

 **10 – Cuerdas – Shaka y Saori**

Se conocían desde hacía años, y desde que eran niños ella le había hecho prometer que se casarían. En aquel entonces Shaka era poco más que un adolescente y lo había prometido con tal de quitarse a la pequeña de encima. Sin embargo los años habían pasado y ella seguía empeñada en su propósito.

El rubio suspiró, Saori le agradaba –la mayor parte del tiempo–, pero comenzaba a fastidiarse por su insistencia de contacto físico. Besarla ya era difícil, era poco más que una niña y lo hacía sentir un abusador. Pero a ella no le bastaba, estaba llena de hormonas y de ansia por descubrir; a su forma torpe e inocente trataba de seducirlo para que le mostrara aquello que hacían los adultos.

Shaka se sentía acorralado e irritado, él ya tenía veinte años y ni siquiera iba a considerar acostarse con una niña de catorce; aquello era un delito, una locura, una estupidez. Pero ella insistía, insistía e insistía; estaba enamorada, no entendía por qué el amor de toda su vida se mostraba tan reticente, cuando ella estaba segura de que aquel paso era lo más natural y hermoso en su relación, ¿acaso no era bonita?

Totalmente sitiado por aquella insistencia y esos planteosque anunciaban atar su futuro con cuerdas permanentes,Shaka terminó admitiendo ante ella y la familia de ambos un secreto que jamás había abandonado su subconsciente:

–Soy gay…

Así, sin más palabras. La cara de sus padres fue terrible y los sermones que siguieron aun más, pero Shaka sólo sentía alivio, porque Saori se había soltado de su brazo y no parecía que fuera a colgarse de él nunca más.


	5. 11-14

**Advertencias:** Tres drabbles diferentes. Lemmon. Yaoi. Historia sólo para adultos.

.

11 – Violencia – Dohko y Saga – 500 palabras

Eran pasadas las diez y Shion no había vuelto. Dohko suspiró, no llegaría hasta la mañana siguiente, de nuevo estaría revolcándose con alguien más. Molesto consigo mismo por esperarlo, decidió salir y emular aquella frivolidad. En realidad nunca había sido de los que van a solas a un bar en busca de sexo casual, pero aquella noche sintió la urgencia de hacerlo, de demostrarle a Shion que también para él había otras opciones.

Sin arreglarse cogió la cartera y bajó a la calle, sin saber a dónde ir se dirigió a la avenida más cercana, buscando un lugar cualquiera que estuviera abierto. Encontró un dintel con la puerta abierta, una luz roja bastante sucia decía sencillamente 'beer'. Armándose de valor y sin meditarlo en absoluto, entró; lo recibió un pasillo largo y mal iluminado que llevaba a una escalera, subió los peldaños y llegó a una planta alta.

Había allí un pequeño grupo de personas, todas vestidas de negro, la mayoría con ropas de cuero, peinados absurdos y tatuajes. En la pared más alejada se alzaba un escenario, donde una pareja de chicas interpretaban una escena que le costó comprender: una llevaba correa y fusta, la otra caminaba por el escenario haciendo gestos gatunos.

Dohko dio un par de pasos atrás cuando un fuerte brazo lo interceptó. Se giró para mirar a un hombre alto, con el cabello y los ojos pintados de negro, que le sonreía con aire ladino.

–¿Eres nuevo por aquí? Ven, no seas tímido, siéntate conmigo, te invitaré una cerveza.

El hombre lo arrastró hasta una mesa y Dohko no pudo reunir suficiente voz para negarse. Aquello era una locura, una locura, una…

–Cálmate, pareciera que vas a desmayarte –se rio el extraño–. Yo soy Saga, y éste es un club de sadomasoquismo, ¿te va la violencia?

Dohko le dio un profundo trago a la cerveza en cuanto llegó y negó con la cabeza. ¡No, no le iba, claro que no! Su compañero pareció desilusionarse.

–¿Entonces, qué tipo de sexo te gusta?

'El que es con Shion', pensó Dohko, sin darse cuenta que le estaban haciendo una insinuación.

–El convencional, supongo… nada que duela.

Saga tuvo que reírse, miedo al dolor, tenía que ser… él mismo había perdido ese miedo hacía tanto que se le olvidaba que la gente normal lo llevaba siempre a cuestas.

–¿Y el bondage? –preguntó Saga de nuevo, sin darse por vencido– ¿Qué te aten te incomoda?

Un poco más calmado, Dohko se tomó su tiempo para pensar en ello, no le molestaría si fuera alguien en quien confiara, pero no se lo iba a permitir a un extraño. Asintió en silencio. Y sin embargo volvió a imaginarse a Shion con otro y necesitó olvidarlo.

–Me gustaría tener sexo regular contigo, si estás de acuerdo.

Saga se sorprendió por la súbita invitación; no era lo que prefería pero aceptó, hacía tiempo que no probaba algo fuera de su círculo habitual y recordar cómo era el sexo regular sería una experiencia interesante.

.

12 – Regazo – Shion y Mu – 236 palabras

Shion acariciaba con delicadeza, estiraba el cuerpo con lasitud y luego volvía a encogerse un poco para acunar el cuerpo del muchacho que reposaba sobre su regazo. Esa noche no había vuelto al hogar de Dohko, había acudido a una misión más importante: su hermano menor estaba triste y él lo había consolado con el calor de su cuerpo.

No estaba seguro cuándo habían comenzado con aquellas cosas, antes siquiera de que conocieran el significado de la palabra 'incesto', antes de que pudieran ponerle nombre a lo que estaban haciendo. Habían compartido el primer beso, las primeras caricias, el primer orgasmo. Sus padres estaban siempre ocupados y ellos estaban juntos y a solas la mayor parte del tiempo; tenían casi la misma edad y las mismas inquietudes, que habían debido explorar en el otro sin tener una respuesta adecuada.

Con la edad comprendieron que aquello no estaba bien y se alejaron. Shion se había entregado a la experimentación con diferentes personas, Mu en cambio se mantenía reservado y casi nunca encontraba placer en sus compañeros. Para él siempre quedaba aquel fantasma, el de la mano más gentil y más amada, la de su hermano. Intentaba desesperadamente encontrar esa calidez en otros, pero generalmente acababa decepcionado y en esas ocasiones Shion acudía a consolarlo de la única forma en que se encontraba capaz, acunándolo contra su cuerpo, entregándole la pasión y la delicadeza que le dedicaría siempre.

.

13 – Hambre – Death Mask y Afrodita – 290 palabras

El italiano mordió con hambre aquella boca pintada de carmín, al tiempo que movía sus manos de forma desesperada y brusca. Afrodita soltó un quejido sobre sus labios, molesto por aquel trato. Le había atraído aquel hombre nada más verlo, pero no habían aclarado nada de lo que pasaría a continuación y aquello no le estaba gustando mucho. Él prefería el papel dominante, sólo aceptaba el otro cuando las circunstancias lo sobrepasaban y no tenía opción, con aquel compañero ocasional no iba a aceptar ningún maltrato.

Death Mask se mantenía ajeno a su reticencia, estaba muy excitado, aquella hermosa persona se le había prácticamente regalado sin provocación alguna y no podía creer su suerte. Dejándose llevar por su propio deseo le soltó una nalgada.

–¡No hagas eso!

Reclamó el sueco de inmediato, jalándole el cabello y mirándole seriamente a la cara. El italiano se destanteó ante su negativa y se removió, molesto.

–Si yo quiero te…

Pero no pudo terminar, Afrodita le había dado un golpe a mano abierta sobre la sien que hizo que su vista se nublara.

–Eres un…

De nuevo no pudo concluir su insulto, el otro le había dado un puñetazo en la boca del estómago.

–¿Te gusta la violencia, eh?, ¿también el dolor? ¿Quieres que siga?

Death Mask negó con la cabeza, sorprendido y algo asustado, no esperaba una respuesta tan violenta de una persona con una apariencia tan delicada. Tuvo que esperar casi media hora para recuperar el aliento y poder largarse de allí, eso le pasaba por recoger chicos de bar en lugar de ir con Shura. Afrodita por su parte, se dijo que no volvería a ir al hotel hasta haber acordado los detalles de sus encuentros, aquello se estaba poniendo desagradable.

.

14 – Enemigo – Mu y Milo – 203 palabras

Milo siempre había estado burlándose de él, siempre haciéndole comentarios mordaces o satíricos. Mu se había acostumbrado a responderlos de la misma manera, a plantarle cara a pesar de la timidez, sin embargo cuando el griego había comenzado a actuar de manera distinta no supo ni qué pensar. Ahora su enemigo de muchos años le hacía halagos, trataba de inducirle a risa con malos chistes, le llevaba regalos y hasta había tratado de besarlo en un par de ocasiones.

Aquello debía ser una broma, una burla elaborada, razonaba Mu; al tiempo que sentía su corazón latir más rápido con aquellos detalles. Sabía que no debía caer, que debía resistirse y desdeñarlo pero no podía, una parte de su inocente corazón deseaba tanto aquella pasión, aunque pudiera ser fingida.

Milo por su parte se sabía enamorado, había tratado de evitar ser tan compulsivo, de no ser tan insistente como lo había sido antes, pero parecía estar más allá de sus fuerzas. Por suerte el acoso parecía estar funcionando, había sorprendido algunas sonrisas en Mu y su mirada se había tornado más cálida y coqueta, quizá esta vez terminara con un amor perfecto y duradero. Eso esperaba, otra orden de restricción sería un pésimo final.


	6. 15-16

**Advertencias:** Lemmon, Lectura sólo para adultos, uso de drogas

 **15 – Multitud – Shaka y Aioros**

Era la primera vez que Shaka iba a la zona roja de la ciudad, no era diferente al resto, de hecho –ya que aún era temprano– los negocios eran los comunes y había muchas familias paseando por las calles; sin embargo aquí y allá podía ver los letreros apagados de los bares y antros.

Conforme fue cayendo la noche las familias fueron desapareciendo y una nueva multitud llenó las calles: hordas de muchachos con ropa femenina y bolsos de mano, travestis, prostitutas, traficantes… El se iba poniendo nervioso mientras miraba parejas besarse y meterse mano sin discreción, el anhelo combatía en su interior con el miedo y el natural rechazo. Había sido criado para ver aquello como anormal, y no podía superar aquellos prejuicios tan fácilmente.

Entonces un hombre se acercó a él, era joven, castaño, alto y su rostro era amable; aun así una ola de desconfianza corrió por el cuerpo del menor, si un hombre se acercaba a otro en ese barrio, ¿no era porque estaba buscando…?

–Hola, nunca te había visto por aquí, ¿estás perdido?, te ves pálido…

La voz de Aioros era amable, preocupada. Sabía que de vez en cuando acudían algunos muchachos a aquella zona, llevados por la curiosidad, en su opinión lo mejor era sacarlos de allí de inmediato, antes de que se metieran en problemas.

–Eh, yo… no… es que…

Shaka se estaba trabando con sus propias palabras, sin saber qué decir, Aioros lo tomó muy suavemente del brazo y lo hizo caminar.

–Ven, por aquí hay una estación de taxis, te llevarán hasta tu casa.

¡Lo estaba tratando como a un niño!, Shaka se sacudió con viveza y obligó a los nerviosismos a apartarse.

–¡No! Quiero quedarme, quiero entrar a un bar y beber una cerveza, cielos, no es asunto tuyo.

Aioros se sorprendió y le ofreció una disculpa casi automática. Por un momento pensó en irse y dejarlo allí, que se metiera en problemas, a fin de cuentas no era cosa suya, pero no pudo.

–¿Una cerveza, eh? Ven, conozco un buen lugar, es mejor que no estés solo, o pensarán que te estás prostituyendo.

Shaka se sorprendió ante la última afirmación y le volvieron los nervios, por ello siguió a su inesperado anfitrión, se dijo que de todas formas era mejor tener a alguien que le mostrara lo que se hacía allí, mejor que descubrirlo torpemente a solas.

 **16 – Viaje – Aldebarán y Mu**

De haber estado en sus cabales Mu jamás habría hecho aquello, pero se encontraba en medio de un viaje inducido por la droga que alguien le había suministrado en la bebida. Se había metido al baño para mojarse la cara y tratar de quitarse el mareo que lo aquejaba, allí adentro había otro hombre, un joven extraordinariamente alto, increíblemente masculino que le encendió todos los instintos.

Sin preguntar, sin saludar siquiera, Mu se le fue encima; el extraño lo recibió sorprendido, empotrado contra la pared. Una tercera persona entró al lugar, había ido siguiendo a su víctima, pero al verlo ocupado y más con tal coloso, optó por desistir y salió de allí antes de que los nuevos amantes se dieran cuenta.

Aldebarán había tomado también, pero ni en sus elucubraciones más alcohólicas había podido imaginar que iba a recibir un regalo tan bonito. Arrastró al muchacho dentro de un cubículo y ya allí lo dejó hacer. Mu era quien tomaba la iniciativa, quien levantó las camisas y desabrochó los pantalones de ambos, no sabía de dónde venía aquella urgencia y aquel desplante de seguridad, pero lo estaba disfrutando. Le indicó a su compañero que se agachara y lo hizo ponerse en cuclillas para utilizar su boca.

El gigante lo permitió porque sentía curiosidad sobre el sabor del otro, mientras lo felaba utilizaba sus dedos para explorar aquel pasaje secreto del que quería apoderarse, cuando perdió la paciencia lo hizo girarse y se colocó sobre él. A pesar de la previa preparación no pudo entrar, era demasiado grande. Maldijo un par de veces, decepcionado, tendrían que terminar con sus manos.

Mu tenía otra idea, si aquel era demasiado grande, seguro que él mismo no lo era. Hizo que su compañero invirtiera las posiciones, se colocó a su espalda y poniéndose de puntillas lo penetró él. Ambos jadearon de la sorpresa de lo bien que se sentía y lo fácil que había resultado, sus cuerpos embonaban a la perfección. Se mecieron con rudeza y todo terminó rápidamente.

Ya con la mente un poco más clara, Mu se asustó un poco de sí mismo, acababa de hacerlo con un extraño, en un baño público y sin protección. Se limpió a prisa y salió sin decir nada, azorado. Aldebarán en cambio se quedó dentro del cubículo un rato muy largo; aquel regalo había tenido dentro una sorpresa, pero había sido agradable, conservaría la sonrisa toda la semana.


	7. 17-18

**Advertencias:** Lemmon, non-con, doub-con, lectura sólo para adultos, uso de drogas

.

 **17 – Satén – Hades y Camus**

En una de las mesas privadas del bar que poseía, Afrodita los estaba presentando:

–Camus, este es Hades, uno de mis proveedores.

El mafioso sonrió con la comisura de los labios, mirando con profundidad al muchacho que le era entregado de esa forma tan falaz. Sabía que era un cliente frecuente del lugar y de las atenciones de Afrodita, pero no era como lo había imaginado, sino todo lo contrario: serio, elegante, muy joven y extrañamente discreto.

Camus por su parte se sintió un poco extrañado, aquel hombre tan ricamente vestido, con la camisa de satén y el traje hecho a medida no parecía en absoluto un proveedor. Sus alarmas se dispararon cuando Afrodita los dejó a solas con una mala excusa. Sin embargo se obligó a comportarse con tranquilidad, no quería causar problemas.

Al principio la conversación fue un poco forzada, no tenían nada en común, Camus le hablaba de la universidad y Hades le respondía hablándole de arte, sus negocios no los mencionó, desde luego. Se despidieron con amabilidad, pero el mayor ya lo tenía decidido. Iba a liberar a Afrodita de algunas de sus obligaciones en pago por haberle introducido aquella pieza, el francés le había gustado lo indecible; sin embargo no tenía prisa, con él no quería encuentros forzados en el callejón o en la trastienda, a un chico tan ingenuo se le atrapaba de otra manera y él tenía los recursos y el tiempo necesarios.

.

 **18 – Fogata – Milo y Arles**

Milo no se sentía cómodo estando allí, junto a aquel primo tan extraño y tan voluble. Saga actuaba en ocasiones con gentileza y al siguiente momento con una violencia incomparable. Se suponía que el resto de la familia estaría en el campamento, pero los adultos mayores habían ido juntos al pueblo por algo de comida y Kanon se había ido a pasear por su cuenta tras pelear con su hermano mientras Milo dormía.

Este se reprendió a sí mismo por ser tan descuidado, conocía la inestabilidad de Saga desde niño y solía evitar quedarse a solas con él. Si al menos hubiera invitado a Mu a acompañarles… pero le había parecido que era muy pronto para introducirlo en su familia y no lo había hecho.

Se concentró en recoger madera seca de los alrededores para la fogata de la noche, quizá así pudiera alejar a su primo de su mente y de su cuerpo. Pero no hubo suerte, con los ojos rojos debido a la sobrecarga de adrenalina Saga se le fue encima y lo tumbó sobre el piso rudamente.

–No, no…

Alcanzó a jadear Milo antes de que su boca fuera sellada por una mano extremadamente violenta. Fue forzado sobre el suelo sin consideración alguna y no hizo por resistirse, jamás había podido detener a Arles cuando salía a controlar a su primo, sabía que horas después Saga volvería sin recordar nada. Aguantó los dolorosos embates tratando de salir lo menos lastimado posible. Había dolor y miedo, pero también lástima, su primo llevaba años con tratamientos psiquiátricos agresivos que no habían servido de nada, aquella doble personalidad no se eliminaba del todo.

Cuando todo terminó el mayor se le quitó de encima y se alejó del campamento. Milo se aseó con cuidado y se puso ropa limpia, no quería que sus tíos se enteraran de aquello, encerrarían a Saga, el que no sabía nada de aquellos incidentes, que era inocente. Él se habría sentido más seguro, pero también se habría sentido culpable. Creía que era mejor seguir callando.


	8. 19-20

**Advertencias: ninguna por ahora.**

 _Elie: Hola! Perdona que conteste por aquí, pero no sabía cómo más hacerlo :P. Dohko tendrá que abrir su vida para no sufrir con Shion, la mejor forma de quedarse junto a él, es vivir muchas experiencias. Shion x Mu, creo que su relación no era propiamente sexual, tenían sexo para confortarse, no por placer. Milo sí, sufre, sufre, quiere que lo amen pero todos se niegan XD ojalá este capítulo también te guste, besos._

.

 **19 – Tonelada – Shura y Radamanthys – 262 palabras**

Al entrar al consultorio se había sentido nervioso, el doctor frente a él era joven pero tenía una inusitada apariencia de severidad, quizá más que nada debido a su seño, en el que sus rubias cejas se unían. Con ansiedad se sentó frente a su escritorio, recibió el sobre cerrado con los resultados de sus exámenes y les echó una mirada superficial, demasiado afectado como para poder interpretarlos.

–Los resultados no son concluyentes aún, se necesita una prueba más específica para corroborar el diagnóstico. Será necesario tomar una nueva muestra de sangre, puedo hacerlo ahora mismo, si gusta.

Shura estaba mareado, estaba como flotando, fuera de sí, el cuerpo entero le temblaba y el sudor le corría por la frente, ¿era una broma?, ¿un castigo?

–¿Qué?

A pesar de que el tono del facultativo había sido amable, estaba un tanto impaciente, aquellas noticias siempre ponían tonta a la gente y él quería irse ya a desayunar. Le quitó las hojas de las manos, buscó el resultado deseado y se lo señaló.

–Aquí, el resultado para VIH es positivo. Es necesario corroborar antes de iniciar tratamiento. ¿Tomo la muestra ahora?

Shura sintió como si una tonelada cayera sobre él. Abstraído por la condena de aquellas palabras asintió sin darse cuenta. Dejó que el médico le levantara la camisa, le pusiera un torniquete en el brazo y le sacara la muestra de sangre. Luego salió del consultorio en un estado semiconsciente, sin poder reaccionar en absoluto. Se sentó en el borde de la calle y tras media hora de estupefacción finalmente comenzó a llorar.

.

 **20 – Abismo – Shura y Aioros – 243 palabras  
**

Después de llorar por horas en plena calle, Shura vagó por la ciudad, terminó en casa de Aioros, que había sido su amigo desde la infancia, el griego era un hombre exitoso, libre, responsable… siempre estaba diciéndole que dejara de tontear o que por lo menos utilizara protección, lamentaba tanto no haberle escuchado.

–Quizá –dijo entre estertores–, quizá sea una falsa alarma.

Aioros le puso una taza con café en las manos y negó suavemente con la cabeza, lamentaba ser tan rudo con su amigo en un momento como ese, pero no iba a dejar que se evadiera.

–Las probabilidades de que la primera prueba haya estado equivocada son del 2%, en general es una prueba bastante segura.

Shura volvió a hipar, consternado. No podía ser, no podía haberse condenado, no por algo que le había sido tan necesario.

–Trata de calmarte, amigo mío; los tratamientos han avanzado mucho, son bastante efectivos y la esperanza de vida es larga.

Eso no lo calmó, desde luego, todo lo contrario, lo hizo jadear en busca de aire. 'Esperanza de vida', estaba desahuciado, era lo único que entendía y además cómo podría continuar así, sabiendo que era un peligro para todos, que era tóxico, venenoso. No podía ir por la vida regando aquella muerte, no podía seguir viviendo, no en aquel abismo de soledad.

Aioros intentó consolarlo, pero era inútil, el español no podía pensar más que en aquello, en que no podía seguir viviendo.


	9. 21

**Advertencias:** Uso de drogas

 **Flor – Afrodita y Shura  
**

Shura llevaba el ramo de flores en los brazos, un ramo grande, variado y aromático; en el borde del muelle aquel olor le distrajo un poco del otro, el de tabaco; hasta tiró las flores al mar no lo percibió con claridad, giró la cabeza y vio a una persona, la obscuridad no le permitía discernir sus rasgos, sólo podía ver la punta encendida del cigarro.

–¿Vas a suicidarte?

Preguntó el extraño y pudo percibir que era un hombre. Sus palabras le conmocionaron, porque sí, eso era lo que estaba planeando, arrojarse al mar. Había llevado las flores porque esperaba que no hubiera tumba a la cual llevar más. Sus planes eran saltar, nadar hasta donde dieran sus fuerza s y luego esperar a que las olas terminaran con su desdicha.

Afrodita había estado mirando el mar sin auténtico interés, tenía sus propios problemas atorados en la cabeza, percatarse de aquel sujeto y su dramático gesto resultó una distracción que agradecía. Se le acercó y miró hacia el oleaje, estaba agitado, pero no demasiado.

–Desde aquí no te vas a morir, ni siquiera hay rocas contra las que puedas golpear.

Su voz y su gesto eran una burla, en cierto sentido su apariencia lo era también. Sin embargo Shura supo que no podría saltar, se había congelado al saberse observado, no podía… no podía moverse. Afrodita se le acercó aun más.

–Ahogarse es una muerte muy fea. No tiene estilo. Si quieres puedo darte una sobredosis, eso te hará sentir bien antes del gran final.

Ya estaba a su lado. Shura no podía creer sus palabras y menos pudo creerlo cuando el extraño extrajo de sus ropas un paquetito envuelto en papel y reveló un polvillo blanco que adivinó como cocaína. El sueco tomó una pisca con la uña de su meñique y lo esnifó con naturalidad.

–Esa es la dosis mínima, pero si la usas todas vivirás una o dos horas antes de que el corazón se te pare. Será un rato de mucho placer.

Le ofreció el paquetito. Shura lo tomó entre sus manos temblorosas, le temblaban las piernas y terminó por sentarse en el borde del muelle, estuvo mucho rato contemplando aquel polvo blanco, hasta que el viento arreció y le arrancó el paquete de las manos.

Afrodita rompió a reír, en parte por la droga y en parte por la situación.

–Ya sabía yo que no ibas a hacerlo, ven, te invitaré una copa.

Shura negó con la cabeza

–Tengo VIH.

La confesión no surtió el efecto esperado, Afrodita se arrodilló junto a él y se encogió de hombros.

–Yo lo tengo desde hace seis años, los medicamentos ayudan. Ahora ven, estrena tu nuevo estado con un conocedor.

Shura lo siguió mansamente, conmocionado. Se negó a drogarse, pero bebió bastante y cuando Afrodita lo guio al hotel no se resistió. Utilizaron protección para todo, hasta para la felación, el sueco se movía con la paz del que no tiene miedo. Shura durmió feliz entre sus brazos.


	10. 22-23-24

**Advertencias:** Ninguna esta vez

.

 **22 – Carrusel – Ikki y Radamanthys**

Aquello era vergonzoso. Más que vergonzoso, humillante. Ikki lo pensaba una y otra vez, mientras de costado en aquella mesa y con los pantalones abajo dejaba que el médico examinara entre sus nalgas.

Las cosas con Hyoga iban bien, pero el ruso era demasiado entusiasta, le había causado un ligero desgarre que no terminaba de curar y lo había obligado a ir a ese maldito lugar, aguantarse la afrenta y dejarse revisar íntimamente por un extraño.

–Hay una pequeña fisura, habrá que desinfectarla y coserla para que no se haga crónica.

Ikki maldijo un par de veces más. ¿Realmente le iban a coser el culo? Nunca iba a dejar a nadie más divertirse con su trasero, se prometió.

–¿Puedes hacerlo aquí?

Radamanthys se irritó por la familiaridad en su trato. Mitad por maldad, mitad por comodidad propia le dijo:

–Sí, pero no en ésta posición.

Así pues lo hizo ponerse de pie y luego agacharse de espaldas a él. Ikki estaba delirando debido a la humillación. Radamanthys actuó con frialdad a partir de ese momento, anestesiándolo, limpiando y luego cerrando la herida con un hilo fino. Cuando todo terminó el menor tuvo que estar un buen rato tras la cortina donde debía cambiarse, hasta que pudo apartar el sonrojo de su rostro.

–Tendrás que tomar éstos antibióticos, lavar con agua y jabón tres veces al día y evitar el sexo anal por lo menos dos meses.

Aquellas palabras lo obligaron a levantarse.

–¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo te…?!

La furia estalló dentro de Ikki, que tan duro esfuerzo había hecho para controlarla durante toda la consulta. Radamanthys sonrió con malicia.

–¿Vas a decirme que te lastimaste montando un carrusel o algo así? Sigue mis recomendaciones si quieres que la fisura se cure y las próximas veces utiliza un buen lubricante. Cuando salgas la enfermera te dará condones.

Aquello era inaudito, Ikki le arrebató la prescripción y salió de allí como alma que lleva el diablo. No había pagado la consulta ni la pequeña intervención, pero Radamanthys no lo necesitaba, con haberlo hecho sentir mal se daba por bien pagado.

.

 **23 – Algoritmo – Saori y Seiya**

Después de lo que Shaka le había hecho ella había comenzado a odiar a los hombres. Jóvenes, viejos, ricos o pobres, nada importaba, los detestaba a todos, mientras lloraba todos los días por sus sueños rotos y su desilusión.

Seiya era un hombre, apenas, pues tenía casi todo de muchacho. Ella debía odiarlo y sin embargo encontraba su corazón suave cada vez que él se le acercaba. Quizá fuera por su aire aniñado, por sus bromas sencillas llenas de un humor blanco y puro que hacía renacer su optimismo. Quizá por su sonrisa que –a pesar de los dientes un poco chuecos– resultaba hermosa.

Saori se encontraba cada día llorando menos y suspirando más. Pero dudaba si debía confiar en aquel muchacho, Shaka también había parecido perfecto, había construido todas sus ilusiones sobre él y todas se habían desmoronado con su traición. ¿Qué pasaría si Seiya resultaba ser igual?, era joven, quizá más adelante descubriría que le gustaban los chicos y no las chicas.

Si le hubiera confiado sus dudas a Seiya éste se habría sentido horrorizado, ¿creer que era gay? Eso era casi un insulto, él era bastante masculino, estaba en una banda de rock, en los equipos de baloncesto y futbol en la escuela y además andaba tras la chica con el pecho más grande de su clase, ¡desde luego que no era gay!

.

 **24 – Solidez – Julián y Kanon**

Su verdadero nombre era Julián, eso todos lo sabían. Que entre su círculo privado insistiera en ser llamado Poseidón era otra muestra más de lo prepotente que podía llegar a ser. Sí, era el heredero de la más grande y sólida compañía naviera del continente, pero para Kanon aquel sobrenombre era una mera exageración. Especialmente considerando que el chico ni siquiera era mayor de edad.

Seducirlo no había sido demasiado difícil, solamente había requerido de una combinación de halagos y desafíos, con eso el muchacho había caído perdidamente enamorado de él y se había entregado en sus manos.

Kanon le tenía estima, pero también lo encontraba infantil y pedante, a veces tenía ganas de darle una buena tunda, para que dejara de sentirse tan importante. Sin embargo se controlaba y continuaba su juego, después de todo vivía a costa suya. Eso hacía, engañar a la gente para sobrevivir, llegaría el momento en que pudiera darle una lección al muchacho, pero mientras tanto tomaría de él tanto como fuera posible


	11. 25-26-27

**25 – Aprendizaje – Shaka y Radamanthys**

Aquella consulta estaba resultando embarazosa, hacía años que a Radamanthys no lo ponía incómodo tener que hablar de sexo con sus pacientes. Sin embargo la timidez de aquel muchacho se le estaba contagiando y le hacía difícil hablar y concentrarse.

–Si… si únicamente tuvieron contacto oral el riesgo de contagio es bastante bajo…

Shaka se removió en la silla, nervioso. Había seguido visitando la zona roja de la ciudad y encontrándose con aquel galante griego. La última vez se había dejado seducir por él y habían llegado más lejos de lo que hubiera querido.

–Pero también… –dudó y jadeó un poco– también utilizó sus manos… las –hizo una seña vaga y volvió aponerse pálido.

Radamanthys se sintió un poco abochornado al comprender lo que el otro quería decirle.

–Está bien, está bien, las manos son seguras.

–Pero él se había tocado antes a sí mismo…

Al médico la cabeza comenzaba a dolerle.

–Escucha, puedes hacerte las pruebas en seis meses, antes no servirá de nada, pero esa actividad era de muy bajo riesgo, de cualquier forma te recomiendo que la próxima vez utilices dedales de látex para evitar contagio.

La cara de Shaka fue una interrogante llena de ignorancia. Radamanthys suspiró, aquella consulta iba a convertirse en una clase de salud sexual.

* * *

 **26 – No – Shion y Kanon**

Shion vació su vaso de un trago, tuvo que echar la cabeza hacia atrás para que el ardiente licor le atravesara la garganta. Luego se levantó, un poco mareado. Kanon le cogió del codo y le miró con coquetería.

–¿Esta noche no te quedas más tiempo?

El menor le dedicó una sonrisa triste y se mordió el labio inferior.

–No, será mejor que hoy vaya a casa.

Kanon no ocultó una risa socarrona y maliciosa, aquella ciudad era demasiado pequeña, sin duda.

–Sabes que Dohko no estará allí, pasará la noche con Saga.

Shion le dirigió una mirada airada y sin embargo el dolor fue tan intenso que lo obligó a sentarse de nuevo, le faltaba el aire.

–Él…

–No va a estar allí cuando llegues. Ten, tómate otro trago.

El menor obedeció mansamente, con absoluta tristeza. Luego negó con la cabeza, tratando de alejar aquellos pensamientos de sí.

–Eso no importa, digo… está bien si él quiere… yo…

Kanon disfrutaba viendo su contrariedad, porque era la misma que él llevaba dentro.

–Deberías decirle que quieres que sea sólo tuyo.

Shion sonrió de nuevo, una mueca amarga, pero juguetona.

–Jamás podría pedirle eso. No se debe pedir lo que no se puede dar.

Kanon lo rodeó con el brazo, atrayéndolo hacia su propio cuerpo, le acarició el muslo con la otra mano. Sólo deseaba tenerlo para sí aquella noche, el resto del asunto en realidad no le importaba.

–¿Por tu hermano? – Shion asintió –Quizá deberías decírselo a Dohko y acabar con todo.

El menor rio, a veces Kanon podía ser tan simple…

–Él no lo va a entender. Tú lo comprendes porque lo vives también. Tú me entiendes, ¿verdad?

Kanon asintió, porque eso era lo que necesitaba hacer para retenerlo. Shion no se negó al beso ni al resto de caricias, se dejó llevar a la recamara y ser tendido sobre la cama. Aquello estaba bien, no tener que pasar esa noche a solas. Lamentaba que las cosas fueran así, pero era sí como tenían que ser.

* * *

 **27 – Matices – Arles y Aldebarán**

Hacía meses que no salía a la superficie, siempre escondido, siempre relegado cuando él era el más fuerte de los dos. Arles tuvo que reírse, no le importó que la gente que pasaba le mirara con extrañeza. Había estado tanto tiempo encerrado dentro de Saga, que por fin salir y respirar de nuevo el aire de la ciudad era fantástico.

Pensó en calmar su sed con las niñerías que hacía su contraparte, darse un paseo por club y seleccionar alguna víctima al azar para maltratar; luego dejó esa idea de lado. No quería a un masoquista que jadeara de placer, quería un verdadero sacrificio, alguien que gritara de dolor y le suplicara parar. Aquella diferencia en los matices era importante, lo era todo.

Lo haría, se dijo, cerraría los ojos y seguiría caminando; la primera persona que chocara con él sería la señalada para la inmolación. Tan solo dio unos pasos cuando un fuerte choque lo envió al piso. Abrió los ojos y encontró a un hombre altísimo, ancho y de facciones rudas frente a él.

–¿Estás bien?

Sí lo estaba, pero sus planes acaban de frustrarse.


	12. 28-29-30

**28 – Espejos – Arles y Kanon**

–Eres tú otra vez, hacía tiempo que no te veía.

Arles se emocionó ante la arenga, Kanon era siempre su presa favorita, atado como estaba por el amor hacia su hermano se negaba a lastimar el cuero de éste y terminaba siendo dominado por aquella otra personalidad. Aquella presencia terrible y monstruosa que lo duplicaba como un espejo.

–Milo tuvo a bien llamarme hace poco.

Le dedicó una sonrisa maliciosa y Kanon se enfureció, desde pequeños él y su primo habían sido las víctimas de aquella viciosa criatura; jamás habían podido eliminarlo ni detenerlo. Estaban indefensos ante él.

–¿Quieres que te encierren otra vez?

Arles rio ante la idea, sabía que su pequeño juguete no iba a cumplir su amenaza; encerrarlo a él era encerrar a Saga, alejar a ambos de su vida y el gemelo menor no tenía la fuerza para ello.

–Tenía muchos deseos de verte, Kanon. Milo nunca se resiste, tú en cambio siempre eres un reto.

Lo atacó de inmediato, el otro alcanzó a hacerse hacia atrás; pero el siguiente puñetazo le golpeó en la sien, la vista se le nubló y la desesperación amenazó con ganarle. Se forzó a retroceder de nuevo y cogió la lámpara de mesa, cuando el otro se arrojó sobre él la estrelló contra su cráneo.

Se asustó mucho un instante o dos, tuvo que agacharse y cerciorarse de que Saga seguía respirando antes de poder volver a hacerlo él, aliviado. No estaba seguro de si vería a su hermano o a su doble personalidad cuando abriera los ojos, pero supo que sin importar cuál de los dos fuera, estaría feliz de saberlo vivo.

.

 **29 – Agridulce – Aioros y Aldebarán**

Lo vio en cuanto entró al café, pues por su remarcable estatura era imposible que no llamara la atención, le hizo una seña rápida y volvió a sentarse.

Aldebarán también lo vio, podría reconocerlo en cualquier lugar, entre miles de personas, así de importante era para él. Su amistad había durado años y hacía tiempo que había perdido la esperanza de que llegara a ser algo más. Aioros era gentil y amable, pero también era el tipo de alma libre que jamás se quedaba con una sola persona. Ser remplazado luego de dos o tres noches no entraba en el plan del brasileño, así que la amistad estaba bien, esa relación podía durar para siempre.

El griego por su parte tragó el nudo agridulce en su garganta. Hacía poco que se había dado cuenta de que nunca hacía lazos con nadie porque todo su ser estaba atado a su amigo. Éste no parecía dedicarle ningún sentimiento especial y por eso él no se atrevía a realizar movimiento alguno. Reunirse y charlar era un placer al que no iba a arriesgarse a renunciar sólo para ser rechazado. Era mejor seguir así.

.

 **30 – Mar – Aioria y Shaka**

Ambos sonreían con nerviosismo, un poco sorprendidos porque las casualidades del destino los hubieran reunido allí. Shaka había estado buscando alguna experiencia en la zona roja sin atreverse a concretar ninguna y Aioria había rogado por amor siendo lastimado demasiadas veces. Y de pronto ambos parecían encontrar aquello que deseaban, por accidente. Estaban en viajes de trabajo, provenían de la misma ciudad y se hospedaban en el mismo hotel. Aquello debía ser el destino.

Las primeras tres noches se habían dedicado simplemente a platicar, a conocerse y a coquetearse con discreción. La cuarta era la última y estaban dispuestos a pasarla juntos. Shaka estaba extraordinariamente nervioso, aquella sería su primer noche con otro hombre, Aioria estaba nervioso a su vez, como le pasaba siempre que se involucraba mucho emocionalmente.

La noche fue un desastre. Se enredaron al quitarse la ropa, se golpearon al tratar de decidir la posición y finalmente el condón se rasgó, impidiéndoles continuar. Sin embargo ninguno de los dos se frustró ni se enojó, terminaron riendo, desahogando su nerviosismo.

Shaka le dijo que debían ir más despacio, no había prisa. Aioria estuvo de acuerdo. Intercambiaron sus números de celular y la promesa de verse nuevamente. Aquello recién comenzaba.

 **FIN**


End file.
